celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Myleene Klass
Myleene Angela Klass (born April 6, 1978) is a classically-trained pianist and former member of the British manufactured pop group Hear'Say who achieved four top 10 singles, two of which were no. 1 and released two albums Popstars and Everybody. Moving On Almost a year after the break up on 13th May 2003 Myleene signed a 5 album deal with Universal Classics and Jazz which was estimated to be worth "millions". The first promotional single for the album had been recorded, and Myleene stated that she would be going into the studio to finish the album off for release in October. Promotion started with the release of the main promotional single Toccata and Fugue to TV channels and was the first ever classical piece to appear on British music television channel The Box. The video was a huge success with large numbers of requests and showings on TV channels especially Classical FMTV. Myleene's album, titled 'Moving On', was launched on the 20th October at Harrods, London. The launch included two performances (Toccata and Fugue and Moonlight Sonata), as well as a press photoshoot and a signing for fans who had come along. The album was described as "a refreshing collection of beautiful classical pieces" and included reworked versions of popular classical pieces such as Faure's 'Pavane', 'Now We Are Free' (from Gladiator), the theme from 'The Piano' by Michael Nyman, Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' and Satie's 'Gymnopedie No.2'. It also included new arrangements for piano of more contemporary works including Daniel Bedingfield's recent chart-topping hit ' If You're Not The One', and 'Crawling' by Linkin Park. After a week of release it peaked at the No. 2 spot in the Classical charts being beaten by Hayley Westenra, and by mid-December 2003 it had been certified Silver and has since gone Gold. Classical Brits Things went a little quiet over the next few months, with little further promotion for the album and no new promotional videos made. Myleene continued to perform at various events, many of which corporate and some not. Come 15th May 2004, 'Moving On' was nominated as 'Peoples Album of the year' in the Classical Brit Awards. Myleene was ecstatic but very nervous of the result and stated she did not expect to win. Come the awards night, dressed in a stunning white dress designed by her stylist and long time friend Kyri, Myleene was even more nervous as she was up against some many talented musicians. As she predicted, Myleene lost out on the Classical Brit award for 'Album of the Year' to Bryn Terfel, whose platinum-selling record, simply titled 'Bryn' won the peoples vote. Transition Rumours started appearing of a re-release of 'Moving On' with a predicted 5 new tracks. This was later confirmed by Myleene herself, although no new information was given. It was later revealed that the re-release had been pushed back due to conflicts between Myleene's new management company (Mel Bush Organisation) and her previous (Safe Management) regarding royalties. Finally the plan was scrapped and the only reminisce of the plans is the Asian release of Moving On, which includes three new tracks namely Trouble (Coldplay cover, with Myleene's vocals), Sahara and Le Onde. It was then revealed by Myleene herself that she would be working on a new album, which would include a number of tracks in which her vocals appeared. However, on 23rd October 2004 it was announced that Myleene would not be releasing any further material through her current label Universal Classics and Jazz. In a statement through her official fansite, she revealed that she had plans to move toward a pop career, as many people had been wondering why she was not singing. However little information has been heard about such an album. As Myleene's then current management company (Mel Bush Organisation) specialised only in classical artists, Myleene moved to a new management company, Shalit Global, who continue to manage her today. Since Myleene has made various appearances at premieres, store openings as well as an appearance on Queen Mania performing the Queen classic Too Much Love Will Kill You. She has also been the face of various charity campaigns such as ChildLine, and most recently help aid the Niger famine appeal by manning the phonelines. In August 2005, Myleene was signed as a host for the ITV1 music show CD:UK alongside Lauren Laverne and Johny P, with her first appearance shown on 17 September 2005. Four months on, and since her debut on CD:UK Myleene and co-presenters have doubled the viewing figures and have been offered further 3 month contracts for the show. In September 2006, Klass presented all six episodes of the celebrity talent show The All Star Talent Show on Five. In the third episode of the show, she found herself directly involved in one of the acts when Ben Ofoedu performed a magic routine which included using a small guillotine to "behead" an audience volunteer (Klass). In the fourth episode, she again found herself playing the part of volunteer magician's assistant, this time being sawed in half by Jeremy Beadle. Klass took part in the 6th series of ITV1's highly successful reality television series I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, which began on 13 November 2006 and ended on 1 December 2006. Klass was paid a reported £100,000 to appear on the show, making her the equal-highest paid female in history of the show (with Jordan). Personal life Klass currently lives in Winchmore Hill, North London, with her husband, Graham Quinn, whom she met while in Hear'Say - he was part of the security team. In March 2006, Klass revealed that she and Quinn had become engaged. Klass and Quinn married on 20 September 2006. In December 2005, Klass was attacked by a group of teenagers in a newsagent in Bermondsey. Klass had a bag of chips dropped on her head, she was also pushed to the ground. The teenagers attempted to take photos of Klass on their mobile phones. On 1 April 2007 she announced she was pregnant, with the baby due on 7 September. She later announced that she got pregnant the night she got out of the jungle after starring in I'm a Celebrity. Ava Bailey Quinn was born three weeks before her due date on 16 August 2007 at 13.45 GMT, weighing 5 lb 9 oz (2.5 kg). Klass' spokesman said: "Myleene presented The One Show and felt a bit weird on the way home. She went to the hospital to get checked out and they told her she was in labour". Klass' best friend is her former bandmate Suzanne Shaw. Myleene is godmother to Shaw's son Corey. Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half